Pensando en ti
by Runa97
Summary: SLASH MODE ON... Fanfic de Thorin y Legolas... Titulo inspirado en la cancion "Pensando en tí" del grupo de Rock "Mago de Oz" Gracias por leer...
1. Chapter 1

_Legolas_

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta me estaba atormentando, ¿Por qué no podía olvidarme de él?, ¿Que era lo que en realidad sentía?, Estaba confundido y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, trate de dormir pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía, me era imposible no pensar en el, en sus ojos (que eran de un impresionante azul intenso), en su boca, en sus labios, su cabello (negro y sedoso que dejaba entrever algunos mechones plateados), su rostro delicadamente dibujado, era simplemente perfecto…

Fue ahí cuando comprendí que desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron ya nada iba a ser igual y no recuperaría la paz hasta tenerlo entre mis brazos, junto a mí...

Pero... ¿Que era lo que él sentía? Seguramente solo habría odio para mí después de lo que había hecho.

:::::::::

La luz apenas se filtraba entre las hojas de los arboles, había mas oscuridad que la mayoría de las veces; cientos de ojos me observaban desde las tinieblas donde prácticamente ni un solo rayo de luz lograba llegar.

Tome el arco y prepare una flecha dispuesto a dispararla si las arañas se acercaban mas de lo permitido.

Había voces que se escuchaban lejanas y por su tono reconocí que no pertenecían a elfos.

Comencé a avanzar con cautela, aun sin dejar al descubierto mi espalda, pues no quería un ataque repentino.

Y logre divisar a lo lejos a los dueños de esas voces graves. Se amontonaban y caminaban muy juntos protegiéndose de las arañas que se les acercaban. Eran al rededor de 13 enanos provistos de espadas y armaduras, aun así no habían hecho nada para desenvainarlas y atacar...

¿Que era lo que debía hacer?

No podía darme el lujo de pensar, debía tomar una decisión rápida.

Sujete el arco frente a mi rostro calculando un buen tiro, solté la flecha ¡Justo en el blanco! La araña mas cercana a ellos yacía ya muerta con las patas contraídas hacia su abdomen y para sorpresa de los enanos una a una las arañas fueron cayendo muertas.

Camine entre los arboles hasta donde estaban ellos, aun sin bajar el arco y para mi desgracia (o fortuna) me tope con aquel enano, su mirada y la mía se cruzaron por solo algunos segundos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que lago dentro de mi se revolviera provocando un deseo intenso de abrazarlo, trate de controlarme, pues no quería parecer débil frente a ellos.

Tratando de disimular coloque una flecha en el arco y la apunte hacia la cabeza del enano.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, llevarlos prisioneros frente a mi padre aunque esa fuera una acción completamente diferente a lo que quería hacer.

-¡No creas que no te matare enano!-dije al ver que intentaba desenvainar la espada.

Algunos elfos mas llegaron y sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, condujeron a los enanos hasta el trono de mi padre.

No me sentía bien, estaba mareado, así que me retire a mi habitación.

::::::::::

THORIN

-¡Maldita sea!- dije pateando una de las rocas que conformaban la pared de mi calabozo. Sentí un dolor intenso, pero aun así fue tenue a comparación del dolor que había en mi interior. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y algo oprimía mi pecho, tenia ganas de gritar y de liberar todo lo que tenia acumulado: Ira, odio, rencor y… ¿Amor? Pero… ¿Por que? Si solo era un simple elfo que me había ayudado y que segundos después me apunto con una flecha, tal vez era eso lo que me dolía, que el no sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por el. Aunque…sus ojos me dijeran otra cosa…

Alguien abrió la puerta de la mazmorra en la que estaba, era un elfo de eso estaba seguro, aunque su rostro no lo podía ver ya que apenas estaba iluminada por la luz tenue de una antorcha.

Lo demás pasó muy rápido.

Se acerco hacia mi tomando mi rostro en sus manos y colocando un beso rápido en mis labios…

::::::::::

LEGOLAS

No soportaba la idea de estar alejado de él. Me levante y corrí hacia donde estaban las mazmorras, sabia que en una de ellas estaba aquella persona que ahora era dueña de mis pensamientos.

Tome un juego de llaves y comencé a usarlas en la cerradura. Cuando la puerta se abrió, él levanto la mirada, se veía abatido y no pude resistir ante el deseo de tenerlo junto a mi.

Avance decidido, tome su rostro y deposite un beso fugaz en sus labios.

No quería ver su reacción, pues tenia por seguro que el no compartía ese sentimiento, así que me di la vuelta y salí precipitadamente olvidándome de cerrar la puerta.

Él me alcanzo, tomo mi mano entre la suya jalándola hacia abajo intentando que yo me agachara, me incline y sentí su aliento cálido y sus labios en los míos uniéndolos en una suave danza…

* * *

**Hace unos días (posiblemente hace una semana) después de que hubiera una confusión mientras le contaba a alguien de uno de mis fics (Ithildin) una amiga me pidió que le escribiera un fic de Thorin y Legolas, al principio no estaba segura de hacerlo pues no tenia ninguna idea pero ahora aquí esta, espero que les guste y gracias por leer…**

**NOTA: Este capitulo lo subí sin releer, si hay algún error mas tarde lo arreglare…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**LEGOLAS**

Trate de controlarme, pero fue prácticamente imposible, una llama se encendió en mi interior pidiendo a gritos salir.

Comencé a besar sus labios con más intensidad hasta el punto en que no podía y no quería detenerme.

Lentamente fui retirando la mayor parte de su armadura, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda tratando de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo.

**THORIN**

No quería que ese momento acabara, era simplemente perfecto.

Sus manos, se movían ágiles entre mi ropa, retirando lentamente la mayor parte de ella, mientras que sus labios recorrían mi boca, sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis labios, así que me limite a devolver ese beso, con la misma intensidad que él…

El eco de unos pasos se escuchaba a lo lejos y con cada segundo eran más próximos. No sabía que consecuencias traería que no s vieran al elfo y a mí en ese momento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, separe mis labios de los del él.

**LEGOLAS**

Se detuvo, tomo su ropa y apresurado se metió en su celda cerrando la puerta tras él, dejándome confundido.

Mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y mi respiración estaba acelerada, trate de relajarme y me deje caer en el piso. No sabia el por que de su comportamiento, hasta que a lo lejos pude distinguir los pasos de alguien, trate de incorporarme, logrando solo sentarme recargando la espalda en la fría pared

A lo lejos logre distinguir la luz de una antorcha con una llama vacilante. Con cada paso esta estaba más cerca de mí. Después de unos minutos logre divisar el rostro de alguien.

-¡Legolas!-dijo acercando la luz a mi cara tratando de verme con mas claridad-¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-Necesitaba estar solo-desvié la mirada, evitando pensar en lo que había ocurrido hacia solo unos momentos, no quería que notara lo que en realidad estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

-Aun así creo que este no es el lugar más adecuado.-dijo intentando verme a los ojos-por cierto, tu padre quiere verte.

-Ya lo creo, este no es un buen lugar para pasear, aun así ¿Qué motivo te trae por aquí?

-El mismo motivo por el cual tu padre quiere verte.

Arquee las cejas esperando algo más.

-Quiere que estés presente en el interrogatorio del enano, así que es mejor que subas pronto al salón del trono, llegare ahí en algunos momentos.

Asentí, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para ocultar un poco ese terrible presentimiento que despertó en mí.

-Gracias Adanel- dije mientras me levantaba del piso y me alejaba del lugar arrastrando los pies retrasando lo inevitable.

**THORIN**

Me senté en uno de los rincones mas alejados de la puerta recargando mis manos sobre mis rodillas mientras recordaba el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Alguien abrió la puesta con un sonoro crujido, se acerco a mí levantándome no con mucha delicadeza mientras unía mis manos en mi espalda y las ataba con una cadena de frio metal que me hizo estremecer.

Me saco de la mazmorra a base de empujones y sin que yo me diera cuenta comencé a caminar a través de los extensos corredores iluminados solo por la tenue luz de algunas antorchas.

De un instante a otro me encontré en una amplia habitación, tarde un poco en que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y al fin logre divisar algunas cosas. Había un trono tallado en madera en medio de la habitación y sentado en el un elfo que me miraba con repulsión; a su lado, aquella persona a la que mas deseaba ver en el mundo dirigiéndome una sonrisa disimulada.

-Di tu nombre enano-dijo el primer elfo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

No pensaba responder, desvié la mirada, ninguna palabra saldría de mi boca mientras yo estuviera ahí.

-Así que el enano piensa que esto es un juego ¿he?, pues bien, trae a los otros dos enanos Adanel.

La elfa salió precipitada de la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par dejando entrar a Fili y a Kili, mientras dos elfos apuntaban sus armas hacia ellos.

-Retira sus cadenas Legolas, no creo que intente huir estando aquí ellos dos-dijo mientras miraba a mis sobrinos y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Legolas-dije en mis adentros, saboreando cada letra, pues aquel elfo se acerco a mí, retirando cuidadosamente cada una de mis ataduras mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

-Ellos estarán bien-me susurro al oído, retiro su mano de la mía y se coloco a un lado del que debía ser su padre

-Y bien, aun espero una respuesta enano- dijo con frialdad

-Thorin Oakenshield-dije con voz clara, deseando alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, eso esta mejor, ahora ¿Qué asuntos te traen a mis dominios?

-No es de tu incumbencia elfo-dije escupiendo las palabras y llenándolas de rencor.

Había ira en los ojos del elfo. Se acerco a mí de un salto, colocando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía.

-Debería matarte en este instante-dijo mirándome amenazadoramente

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, ¿No es así? Deberías acabar con esto cuanto antes, y así ahorrarte el tiempo que vas a perder al intentar sacarme algo de información.

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No, aun no es el momento, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar ¿No es así?-desvió la mirada había la elfa- Adanel-dijo con tranquilidad- lleva al enano a su celda, asegúrate de que este cómodo-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa alarmante…

* * *

**Algo un poco más extenso.**

**Bueno ya se me hizo costumbre subir los capítulos sin releer, así que si hay algún error lo arreglare mas tarde.**

**Se que alguien me asesinara por poner a un Thranduil malvado, pero era necesario para desarrollar la historia.**

**En fin gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Me sorprendió ver que los dos enanos aun estaban ahí, de pie observando. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer mi padre?

Se veía furioso, apretaba los puños con fuerza y respiraba agitadamente. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se volviera a sentar en el trono un poco mas tranquilo.

-Lamento que hayan visto la escena de hace un momento-dijo con amabilidad. Pero, díganme, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Los enanos se miraron mutuamente, decidiéndose si debían o no responder a la pregunta.

-Fili y Kili a su servicio-dijeron al unísono con una ligera reverencia, parecían confundidos.

-Muy bien. Pero ¡Bajen esos arcos!-dijo dirigiéndose a los elfos que apuntaban sus armas hacia la cabeza de los enanos-No es necesaria tanta rudeza ¿No es así?-y para mi sorpresa esbozo una sonrisa.

El enano mas joven dio un paso adelante decidido.

-Ahora tú sabes nuestros nombres y creo que es justo que nosotros conozcamos el tuyo.

-Si, me parece justo, pues bien, soy Thranduil, rey del bosque negro-hubo una pausa- Y ahora, la misma pregunta que al otro enano, ¿Qué asuntos los traen a mi dominio?

-Simplemente, nos perdimos -comenzó diciendo el enano rubio.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta ¡Vamos habla!-dijo soltando una suave risa.

Cada vez me sentía más confundido.

-Un grupo de arañas nos ataco y al parecer, el elfo aquí presente nos ayudo a salir con vida de ahí, cosa que le agradecemos rotundamente…

-Si, pero ¿Por qué cruzar el bosque negro?

-Lo sentimos, contestaremos todas sus preguntas excepto quizá esta, así que si nos permite, nos gustaría regresar a nuestras celdas.

Mi padre asintió, mientras que la ira comenzaba a embargar su mirada una vez más.

Los guardias sujetaron a los enanos firmemente y sin demora salieron de la estancia.

Yo no pensaba quedarme ahí por más tiempo del necesario, así que me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me senté al borde de la cama y sumergí mi cara entre mis manos, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Una mano invisible se poso en mi hombro sobresaltándome.

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo una voz suave a mi lado

**_BILBO_**

Me quite el anillo obteniendo a cambio la mirada confundida del elfo sobre mí.

-Ayúdame-repetí

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo por un hobbit?

-Thorin y tú-dije desviando la mirada-los vi allá abajo… en verdad no fue mi intención…

**_THORIN_**

Sentí la fría hoja de una daga sobre mi cuello, mientras que una mano delicada recorría mi cara y alguien susurraba palabras a mi oído…

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan, chan!**

**Lo se es un poco corto, pero quería actualizar hoy por lo menos uno de mis fics, en fin… Gracias por leer.**

**Y espero sus comentarios :D**

**P.D: Como siempre, lo subí sin releer, si hay algún error lo corregiré después.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Me observaba y había una pizca de temor en su mirada.

-En verdad, si así lo desean, yo no diré nada...pero eso es lo que menos importa en este momento, necesito tu ayuda, tengo que sacar a loe enanos del palacio, es mi deber.

El elfo sonrió ligeramente con un gesto encantador mostrándose amable.

Aunque yo por mi parte, no estaba tan seguro de que el estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme, pues iría en contra de su propia gente y aun peor, iría en contra de la voluntad de su padre.

-Erebor-susurro triunfante, como si hubiera descubierto algo de suma importancia- ¡Claro! ¡Quieren recuperar su reino!-Asentí- Una misión suicida, de eso no hay duda, el dragón aun reina bajo la montaña, pero supongo que Thorin no piensa renunciar a lo que cree que por derecho es suyo...Hare lo que este en mis manos pequeño, pero... ¿Tu que tienes en mente? ¿Algún plan?

Negué con la cabeza desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

**_THORIN_**

Una mano misteriosa bajo hasta mi abdomen.

-Thorin Oakenshield-dijo con una voz seductora, sin que yo pudiera reprimir un escalofrió-hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, rey bajo la montaña, indefenso en una mazmorra, en manos de un elfo…

Despacio y con ternura unos labios tersos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, llegando hasta mi rostro y posándose finalmente en mis labios, mientras que su aliento cálido y embriagador comenzaba a despertar algo dentro de mí.

Al instante retrocedí, pues yo ya había elegido mi destino y no era al lado de aquel elfo.

-Y quien diría que el rey del bosque negro se aprovecharía de la situación de uno de sus prisioneros.

Me miro fijamente soltando una estruendosa carcajada. Y para mi sorpresa, me aparto con uno de sus brazos mientras salía de la habitación con calma, cerrando la puerta con un sonido atronador, estaba furioso…

**LEGOLAS**

Ahora tenía una nueva misión.

Ayudar al hobbit y desafiar todo lo que conocía, para que Thorin pudiera llegar a la montaña y encontrar ahí la muerte segura. Posiblemente yo igual estaba loco, pues contribuiría en la formación de ese destino, sin embargo tenia muy claro que yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no contradeciría el deseo de los enanos, por mas peligrosa que fuera la misión, pues de nada serviría, ellos ya habían tomado una decisión.

**_THRANDUIL_**

Aquel elfo al que nunca nadie se había atrevido a darle un NO, se marcho de la mazmorra rápidamente con el corazón hecho pedazos y con algunas lagrimas cubriendo su mirada.

Se sentó sobre su gran trono sintiéndose solo y destrozado.

Cerro los ojos y hundió su cara entre sus manos maldiciendo la hora en que su vidas e había cruzado con la del enano.

Una elfa se acerco a él sujetándolo por los hombros, tomándolo en sus brazos y depositando múltiples besos en las mejillas del rey elfo, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que esto ya se convirtió en un Thorinduil, mezclado con un Thorgolas XDD…**

**Y yo aquí sacando el lado tierno de Thranduil, la verdad es que yo no me lo esperaba, planeaba poner a la elfa (Adanel) en ese lugar, pero las cosas se fueron desviando al camino de nuestro querido rey elfo…**

**En fin, como prometí, este fic esta dedicado a:**

**Anaid Ortiz, quien me ha estado apoyando y animando a escribir más… :3**

**P.D: GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER…**


End file.
